


Вогнепальні й ножові

by BluePumpkin



Series: Кіллер!АУ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Enemies to Lovers, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Alternating, Sam Winchester is So Done, killer!au, no beta we die like men, Укрфанфест, перелік TW у нотатках автора перед першою главою, рятуйте ця ауха затягує мене
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: Вінчестери наражають свої дупи на небезпеку, коли відмовляються від жирного замовлення. Хто ж знав, що ця небезпека має дурний плащ та кумедну вимову?Приквел до "Пристебніть паски, ви двоє"
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Кіллер!АУ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Вогнепальні й ножові

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soleeryx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Soleeryx).



> У тексті згадується зґвалтування, тож вважайте цю нотатку за трігер ворнінг.  
> Назву зкомунізджено в Жадана. Земляче, я сподіваюсь що ви цього ніколи не знайдете при пошуку за назвою збірки, а коли так, то ну вже вибачайте.

— Тьху ти. Братан, я вже не можу, допий за мене.

Сем навіть не обернувся, коли його старший брат поперхнувся на похмільному пиві. Тільки скептично підняв одну брів — радше зі звички, аніж зі здивування.

— Ти ось реально вважаєш, що після звернення “братан” я тобі чимось допоможу?

Він увесь ранок (на відміну від  _ де-яких _ ) вивчав досить довгий лист, що прийшов на його TorBox. Це було чергове замовлення, і з того, що він зрозумів, братися за нього не було жодного сенсу. 

Сем все ще чекав на уїдливу відповідь Діна, але так її і не почув. Врешті повернувшись до брата, що мав бути на краю мотельного ліжка, він побачив це сонне тіло на підлозі поруч, спиною до стіни. Похмілля добряче вдарило по Вінчестеру-старшому, але хто ж його назве чемним, якщо він у 36 знайшов у собі сміливість запивати пиво шотами. Не то щоб це було розумною ідеєю у будь-якому іншому віці, але вони щойно отримали останню транзакцію за успішно виконане замовлення, тож...чому б і ні?

— Агов. Агов! Земля до Діна, Земля до Діна, прийом. Я тут листа отримав, якийсь чєл хоче нам замовити тіло.

— А? А. І що, що там за тіло?

— Якийсь...Джордж Карнетт. Я пошукав його — нічого такого, працює на шахті у Кентуккі, черговий синій комір з адміністрації. Ані охорони, ані служби в армії, ніяких зв’язків з криміналом.

— Був синім, стане червоним. Є хоч якесь обґрунтування, чи нам замовили чергове “бубубу, він мене образив” за десятку?

Сем гучно зітхнув.

— Ну взагалі...Замовник вважає, що двадцять п’ять тисяч зелених — це достатнє обґрунтування. Але-

— Вважає скільки?! А я вважаю, що за ці гроші я йому ще й відсмокчу у подяку. 

Сема знов пересмикнуло. Іноді його брат не знав, де потрібно провести межу, і випалював на емоціях речі, які Сем воліє відкладати у ментальну шухляду з підписом “не чіпати, це для психотерапевта”.

— Дебіл ти, це вже я вважаю. Дай розповім.

Дін очевидно був схвильований великою сумою, але той факт, що за неї просять вбити не зовсім стандартну ціль, його все ж таки бентежив, тож він проковтнув черговий саркастичний вигук та вирішив дослухати молодшого брата.

— Отже. Я тут трішки погуглив, знайшов цікаву статтю. Цей Карнетт якось пробалакався якимсь журналістам про те, що шахта працює виключно на експорт вугілля до України. Там про це мало хто знає, тож виник невеличкий корупційний скандал, бо володар шахти — український олігарх, який це вугілля дешево вивозить та дорого ввозить. Ну, ти зрозумів. Я не знаю, чи це від нього лист, чи він цю справу аутсорснув комусь зі своїх, але маємо що маємо — з-за океану бажають припинити потік таких “інсайдів”.

Сем зробив лапки пальцями і зітхнув. Моральна дилема — це так по-Вінчестерські.

Батько навряд чи схвалив захоплення своїх синів. Морський котик у минулому, таке собі уособлення маскулінності та американської доброчесності, Джон Вінчестер виховував Діна і Сема суворо, сподіваючись на те, що дисципліна допоможе Сему вступити до коледжу з Ліги Плюща, а Діну — швидше адаптуватися в армії. 

Але Джон загинув ще до того, як Сем закінчив старшу школу, тож Діну довелося адаптуватися до дещо інших речей. Наприклад, до того що молодший може бути причиною нічного візиту копів через своє захоплення зламом незахищених серверів. Або до того, що грошей з підробіток не вистачає на бензин для батьківської Імпали та оренду маленького будинку.

Старий друг батька допомагав знайти хоча б якусь роботу в Канзасі, і одного разу запропонував дещо не дуже легальне.

_ — Бобі, ні. Це ж вбивство, це ж людина! _

_ — Ця людина зґвалтувала жінку в її власному будинку, і його не посадили. Це не людина, Діне, це монстр, що вбив сестру мого кращого друга. Ніхто з нас не заспокоїться, допоки ця тварина живе у Канзас-сіті! _

_ — Я ніколи цього не робив. Що, якщо мене спалять? _

_ — В мене в Су-Фолс є знайома шерифиня, я зможу щось придумати. Я тебе вивозив на полювання та на стрільбище, не те щоб ти не вмів стріляти хоча б з Берети. _

_ — Бобі, я… _

_ — Діне. Прошу. Зроби це. Якщо не заради двох тисяч від нас з Руфусом, то бодай заради справедливості, трясця їй! _

Тож Дін почав думати, що мінус ще кілька поганих хлопців — плюс кілька тисяч на навчання Сема десь у Єлі.

А потім Сем дізнався.

Рік академічного відпочинку почався з того, що Сема знов загребли копи. Цього разу за кілька грамів травки, але цього було достатньо, щоб Дін виклав добрячу заставу за брата та одразу після чергового замовлення поїхав його забирати. Ось тоді Сем й побачив, що у бардачку його брат зберігає зовсім не кондоми та ганчірки для тачки, а звичайний такий вогнепальний кольт. Схожий був у батька, але то був зареєстрований, тож...Тож якого біса?

Після заперечення був гнів та погрози здати копам. Кілька запотиличників, і ця фаза швидко минула, перетворившись на торг. Ну, може, його? Кольт можна продати у даркнеті, а на отримане відкрити гаражну майстерню, гори цей Єль синім полум’ям. Відмовитися від ідеї побудувати успішну кар’єру юриста було найважчим для Сема, тож фаза депресії трішки затягнулася, поки стурбований Дін реально не продав кольт. Ось тоді Сем остаточно змирився з тим, що американська мрія помахала їм з братом сяючими п’яточками та тим, що між ними, бо дивитися на те, як Дін працює за копійки на заправці, у нього не було сил.

Тож ось вони, брати Вінчестери: вбивають покидьків, рятують себе від алкоголізму — сімейний бізнес. Негнучкий моральний компас дещо заважає другому з перерахованого, але Дін все ще має думку, що усіх грошей не заробиш і взагалі, батько б не схвалив безрозсудні вбивства. Не те щоб мертвий батько міг щось схвалити через дванадцять років після власної смерті, але хто Дін такий, щоб рефлексувати на цю тему?

Це замовлення з болем на серці потрапило до категорії “Нєа” попри відчайдушне бажання біткоїнового гаманця закинути його до категорії “По конях”. 

Сем видалив листа після того, як ввічливо відповів замовнику з відмовкою про завантаженість іншими замовленнями, закрив Tor, перевірив повідомлення у флудилці американських кілерів (тому що кілери теж люди, навіть аматори з Телеграму) і пішов за продуктами. В них було заброньовано ще добу у цьому мотелі у дупі Юти, тож можна було скористатися привілеєм пожерти щось краще за холестеринову бомбу у виді бургера на заправці.

Дін, своєю чергою, мав на думці лише один привілей — можна на повну використати гарячу воду у душі та хоча б трішки привести себе до ладу. “Остання Хіросіма була зайвою”, хотів він подумати, але згадав дівчину, що невдало намагався склеїти комплектом з її хлопцем у барі, та подумав, що годі вже бухати.

Тим часом Кастіель Новак отримав нове повідомлення у захищеному месенджері. Він прочитав його, помішуючи різотто на сковорідці, та зітхнув:

— Як же ви доїбали…

**Author's Note:**

> Завжди рада відгукам, вони мотивують писати ще С:
> 
> Не маю жодного уявлення, як у деталях проходить процес замовлення вбивства у даркнеті, але точно знаю, що домовляються не у Твіттері та платять не через ВестернЮніон. Я зробила свій ресьорч!
> 
> P.S.: Усі імена вигадані, будь-які збіги з реальними людьми та подіями випадкові. Справді-справді.


End file.
